


How I found true love

by Scarlet_Rose812



Series: Phanfictions of red roses [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Frustration, Gay, M/M, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Rose812/pseuds/Scarlet_Rose812
Summary: Phil storms into the house, Dan's worried, fluff happens





	How I found true love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this six months ago, and it was the first thing I wrote. Aka I think it's at least kinda bad. I got VERY sudden inspiration one day and Poof... This trainwreck happened. It got a bit away from what I wanted it to be, but I MIGHT make a series out of this. Just a bunch of bad Phan fics.

It happened on a nice and quiet Thursday afternoon. Okay, that sounds a little as though someone died or something. But back to the point. I was sitting in my favourite spot on the sofa, the pc in my lap. Then I heard the door slam shut downstairs. I figured it was our neighbour coming home from a tiring day at the office. The person walked up the stairs so loud that one could easily count the steps. But instead of going into our neighbour’s apartment, as I thought they would, the person started unlocking the door to our apartment. The door probably didn’t slam harder than the one downstairs, but it sounded so much louder. 

 

“Phil?” I called. I didn’t get a response. “Phil, is that you?” I called again while putting my pc on the table, while standing up. Then Phil entered the Livingroom. He looked so angry. He had evidently not stopped to take his jacket or shoes of. We just looked at each other for a second. “Dan, I…” he said. That’s all he managed to say before tears started to flow, and he crumbled. He fell to his knees, hiding his face in his hands. And all I could do was stare. I hadn’t seen Phil cry before. At least not with him knowing it.

 

I sat down on the floor with him. I still didn’t know exactly what to do. I started stroking his back awkwardly. “Shhhhh. It’s okay. We’re not going to talk about whatever this is unless you want to” he seemed to relax a little. His crying had eased a bit. “Hey, I have a great idea” I said “let’s order some pizza. And just sit inside the rest of the evening watching Buffy”. Phil tilted his head up to look at me. I offered him a small smile, wich he returned. “I would love that” he said. Voice sore and eyes red and glossy from crying.

 

We had almost finished eating when he decided to finish saying what he started earlier. “Dan” he said looking at me sadly. “Yeah?” I pretended I hadn’t noticed. “I…I think, no I’m pretty sure…umh…I’m gay” there was such a long silence. Only sounds that could be heard were the ones from the TV, and the noise of the few cars that drove by every now and then. Phil was starting to tear up again, more quiet this time. “I think that’s why I behaved the way I did earlier. It’s… it’s just so confusing… never mind. I can’t expect you to understand". There was even more silence.

 

“Phil” I had finally decided to break the silence “I understand perfectly. And I don’t think either of us are going to feel completely fine in the beginning. But hey, we will be there for each other, right?” the last sentence being more to comfort myself than him. I’m sure I’ve made it onto the list of most awkward ways to come out of the closet. “And I think I found out I’m gay because of you” well fuck, of course I had to say everything when I decided to open my stupid mouth. “I think I love you too”. That was the last thing Phil said that day. And I couldn’t be happier.

 

A week later we had been on two dates. Obviously disguised as best friends just hanging out. But there was more to it than that. We had finally told our parents, and told them not to say it to anyone before it was official on social media. Wich it wouldn’t be until we told all our friends in private. Wich is what we did one evening.

 

Everyone were in our apartment. All our friends. “Why do you two look so cheerful today? And what is this all for?” PJ asked. “Was just getting to that” Phil replied. “If I could get everyone’s attention for a moment?” Phil said, loud enough for everyone to hear. The guest went quiet. “You may be curious as to why Dan and I, the least social people on earth, invited you to a party” some people chuckled at that. “well I’m just gonna say this right out, because I think that is the only way I wall manage saying it” people started to look weirdly at me, as though asking for an answer as to what was going on. “For fucks sake Phil just give me a quick death, okay” I thought. “Well it’s me and Dan’s two-week anniversary. And even though that’s a very short amount of time dating we thought it was worth celebrating.

 

No one spoke. Well that was until PJ shouted “Congratulations!!!!!!” and no the exclamation points are not an exaggeration. People applauded all around us.

 

Then I knew. For the first time. I knew what I had. And how I found it. Because that was how I found true love.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 9th of november 2017: I dded these notes to say thanks to everyone who has red it and left kudos. It means a lot cuz I thought I wouldn't get any positive interactions and suddenly 20 kudos!!!!!  
> Love y'all  
> -G


End file.
